


Stressed Out ~MiniCat~

by TheMythicalUmbreon



Category: Minicat - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMythicalUmbreon/pseuds/TheMythicalUmbreon
Summary: Where Mini stresses over a test and Tyler comes over to get him to relax.





	

***Pretend that everyone's in like 10th grade, mk?***

Mini was always the one to get stressed over his grades. He always made high grades, but when he doesn't, he spends the night stressing over the grade and how his final grade's going to drop.

 ***Mini's POV***  
I made an eighty on my last test, my grade is going to drop! Oh god, what do I do? As I started worrying, I heard a knock on my door.

"Mini, you in there?"

It was Tyler, my best friend. Do I let him in?

"It's open."

You see, Tyler is my best friend, and my crush... I've also been stressing on that fact too. I'm almost positive that he wouldn't feel the same.

"Hey! Wait, Mini, you ok? You look stressed...is it because of that test? You know, everyone did like terrible. Only some people actually passed, like you, and with a B!"

"Thanks, Ty... but I've also been stressing on something else..."

That was true actually, I texted Daithi earlier today, and he said something bad about Tyler.  I defended him because Daithi was mad at Tyler even though he didn't do anything wrong.  Now Daithi is mad at me too. Even Evan, Brian, and Brock agreed with me, after they saw what we were arguing about.

"You can tell me, I can try and help. Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone if you don't want me to."

I smiled at him, then I told him.

"Well Daithi can be mad all he wants to, I don't give a fuck. Thanks for defending me Mini."  
Tyler smiled at me. "But are you sure that's everything on your mind? You still seem tense."

I can't tell him, can I? He deserves to know...  
I took a deep breath and finally let my secret out.

"Ok, well when I moved here in 9th grade, it was hard making friends... but you came up to me and we instantly became best friends. I didn't feel it at the time, but over last year, and this year, I realized that I have feelings for you. Like, more than friends. You're caring, funny, and the most amazing person in the world... and I get it if you think I'm weird and don't want to be friends with me anymore."

The response I got was not what I expected.

"Mini, I'm glad you said that... because I feel the exact same way about you. I didn't want to tell you because I know you're kinda sensitive and I didn't know how you would react."

Tyler smiled at me, then kissed my forehead.  
By that point, I didn't care if I was a blushing mess, Tyler expressed his feelings for me and that was all it took for me to feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Second ever one-shot! Sorry I'm late on posting these...  
> Thank y'all for reading this <3


End file.
